


Healing Pod Upgrade

by Donts



Series: Langst [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Concerned Keith (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Everyone Needs A Hug, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: The heading pods get an upgrade so they are able to check mental health.This troubles Lance.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Langst [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> old work again :|

Lance took a shaky breath. The team had been called to the healing pods.

They had been upgraded to detect mental illnesses now. He _did not_ want that.

So he tried to procrastinate this moment.

He let everyone go before him.

Shiro had PTSD.

Hunk had anxiety.

Keith and Pidge were both clear.

Allura surprisingly had a bipolar disorder.

Now came Lance. He tried saying he was fine but Allura was set on checking, "Just to be sure."

Lance slowly walked up and stepped into the pod.

_Lance McClain_

_Current Mental Disorders:_

_·Depression_

_·Anxiety_

_Other Disorders:_

_·Bulimia_

_Forming disorders:_

_·PTSD_

Lance could feel the tears falling from his face. The pod opened and surprisingly Keith was there.

"I'm fine." Lace said, wiping his tears.

"No, you're not. You don't have to lie." Keith places his hands of Lance's smooth cheeks, wiping away some tears for him.

The rest of the team wasn't sure what to do, and just stood frozen in shock watching the scene unfold, which made Lance extremely uncomfortable. Keith seemed to notice this, and guided Lance and himself out of the room.

The pair made their way to Keith's room and shut the door behind them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Keith asked, running his hands through the Cuban's hair.

"No." Lance laid down on the bed and rested his head in Keith's lap.

"I'm always here when you want to talk okay?" Keith looked down at the beautiful boy in his lap.

Lance nodded his head, and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

Keith smiled and left of kiss on Lance's head.

"I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up and has a lovely talk with Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now in Lance's pov
> 
> Sorry for perspective change, my old writing was all over the place :/

I wake up and immediately recognize I'm not in my room. Sitting up, I realize that I was in Keith's room. Memories of last night flood my brain.

Everybody knew how broken I was now.

I must've fallen asleep while Keith comforted me. Now that I think know about it, why would he of all people do that? I thought the guy hated my guts.

Sighing, I swing my feet over the bed and onto the cold floor. Looking at the clock informs me it's 11:00am. I guess they let me sleep in late.

I quickly make my way to my room and clean my face, as well as my teeth. My hair was curly and I just couldn't bother to straighten it today. I leave my bathroom somewhat satisfied with my appearance.

I walk to the dining room to see if the team was eating lunch, dreading the confrontation.

Luckily, no one was in the room. Well almost no one. Hunk was in the kitchen slaving away at something. Since Hunk was my best friend, I knew he wouldn't be too harsh with me.

"Hey, Hunk, what are you cooking?" I lean against the counter.

"Your favourite." Hunk looks to me with a smile.

A small smile finds it's way to my lips.

"Thanks." Hunk's smile grows even more.

"No problem, Lance!" Hunk hurriedly focuses back on his cooking.

Deciding to leave him to it, I leave to just roam the castle. My feet lead me to the observation room. Usually, no one is in here, so on tend to come here when I feel down. But this time, Keith was here.

Keith. This man is a mystery. I've always adored him, but never showed it. He's amazing at literally everything, so of course I look up to him. I couldn't help but wonder why he was the first one too comfort me.

I silently walk in the room and sit down next the Keith. He looks over, clearly surprised someone else was in the room. Once his eyes land on me, his expression softens and his cheeks turn the smallest shade of red. I almost didn't notice.

We sit in surprisingly comfortable silence for a while. Just staring at the stars.

"Lance..." I turn to look at Keith.

His pale, slender finger cup my face, and pull me in. His soft, pink lips connect with my skinny, chapped ones. And it feels great.

Keith slowly backs away, his face as red as a ruby. I'm sure my cheeks are dusted pink too.

"I love you." Keith's shaky eyes make contact with mine.

I smile and place one of my hands on too if his, which is still cupping my cheek.

"I love you too." Keith's face lights up. What he says next makes me love him even more.

"Now, let's get you to love yourself."


End file.
